someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Only a Dream
This is an experience that happened to me one day, while I am still shocked at it, it will probably benefit my typing skills... My experience began on March 28, 2013 Video games are something that I can play to kill time until I am supposed to attend something, trumpet practice, golf league, and so on. I eventually got bored with the library of games I owned and decided it was time for a new game. I asked my friend (Name undisclosed) if he had any games he was willing to swap with me. He said we would give me his copy of Metroid Fusion if I gave him my copy of Sonic Rush, I was never able to get into the Metroid series but I thought, hey, variety is nice to have. I traded with him the next day, and popped the game in my DS upon arriving home. The game started up a little slow, which I thought was because the game was 11 years old. Other than that, it ran perfectly. I must have played the heck out of it, because as soon as I turned my head to see the clock, it was 7:30 PM. At least I made good progress I thought, since I had just gotten the Varia Suit. I started the game up the next day, and something didn't seem right. I noticed something in the Arctic Sector (Where you get the Varia Suit) and saw... something that flew in the background. Upon seeing this, the game froze for a moment, then resumed. I assumed it was the rendering capabilities for the Game Boy Advance. (Which Metroid Fusion was released on) Continuing on, I was sent back to the Arctic Sector for whatever reason. The ship's computer didn't tell me anything but to go to the Arctic Sector so I went there anyways. After that, I saved the game and went to bed. Upon entering the Navigation Room, the ship's computer appeared to be saying something on screen what nothing showed up. The screen eventually went back to the Navigation Room but this time it was completely dark, which I assumed it was part of the plot. Upon entering the next room, everything was back to normal until I reached a room with a boss. The boss appeared on screen and looked disfigured in some way. Samus, the main character, then fainted upon attempting to shoot at it. A text box then appeared on screen saying: "Only a dream..." Samus then got back up in a room that was pitch-black, like the one in the Navigation Room. Except here, I couldn't get out. The boss soon came again but this time I could kill it. I eventually did and there was a moan, like a person wounded in battle. The screen then went completely black with a text box then saying: "Wake up" I restarted the game, a bit nervous when doing so. I was back in the room where I first encountered the boss, and soon he appeared again. This time however, his face was... glitchy, for some reason. I couldn't make out on what it was supposed to be. When he hit Samus, the game froze with a text box saying: "Nightmares are forever when not woken up" I rebooted the game again where this time, I finally killed the boss. Upon defeating the boss's Core-X, I continued the game and arrived at where you change the research station's directional course. Upon doing so, another text box popped up saying: "Your Nightmare is eternal" After defeating the Omega Metroid with a minute to spare, something wasn't right. The ship never returned, causing the station to crash with Samus on board. The screen then faded to black where a text box said: "Nightmares are deadly, as you saw. Don't be victim to them." The game then automatically shut off, I put the DS away to think about what happened. Upon researching, I found out the bosses name was the Nightmare. Apparently "he" was giving a message, or warning of some sort, I thought. If you were to let nightmares haunt you without attempting to fight back, you would lose to them. I decided to turn the game back on, to see if the DS was working properly. The game started on the Game Over screen, except Samus was then shown laying down, without doing anything. I assumed that Samus, canonically, fell victim to the Nightmare and never fought back, causing the Nightmare to become eternal. A text box then appeared saying: "Heed the warning, fight back." I shut the game off again and began wondering, was this game communicating to me in some way? Was the game trying to teach me a lesson about life? Was this all cryptic business? Whatever the reason, I decided to put the game in my library of games, occasionally playing it whenever I felt like it. To this day, whenever I find myself in a nightmare, I immediately wake up when being conscious of it. I never regret doing so, no matter how tired I am. Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Metroid Category:Original Story